


Some Much Needed Rest

by Sumi



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without saying anything, Moonbyul pulled out the sword and wiped it off on the bottom of her shirt. It was already stained with blood so Moonbyul didn’t mind the extra stain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Much Needed Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tide_ms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/gifts).



The sword cut through the zombie’s neck with relative ease. Blood sprayed onto her shirt and neck. Most of the droplets missed her face but Moonbyul was well past the point of being afraid of blood or those creatures; five years fighting hardened you quick.

When it looked like the coast was clear she sheathed her sword, not bothering to wipe it off first. Lucky for her, Solar had gone in the opposite direction to see if there were any left over supplies. She wouldn’t have time to chastise Moonbyul for not cleaning off her sword.

“Moonbyul I saw that!”

She winced, glancing over her shoulder sheepishly at a glaring Solar. “You find some supplies…?”

“Yes, but you’re not changing the subject! I saw you sheath the sword without cleaning it off first.”

Without saying anything, Moonbyul pulled out the sword and wiped it off on the bottom of her shirt. It was already stained with blood so Moonbyul didn’t mind the extra stain.

“So supplies?”

“I found a few medical supplies, some canned food, and only two bullets.” Solar’s cheeks were puffed out in frustration, urging Moonbyul to pinch her cheeks gently but firmly. “We needed more bullets.”

“We’ll just have to rely on our blades until we stumble across some bullets.”

Solar nodded. “Best to get inside then. You know I hate hand to hand combat. I’m no good at that. You’re better.”

Moonbyul didn’t need to be told twice, even if she didn’t agree with Solar’s comment. Her skills as a dancer proved to be useful in fighting (something Moonbyul never imagined five years ago). Solar’s dancing was just as impressive but her vocals usually outshined those dancing skills.

They rushed back as quickly and quietly as they could back to their shelter. It was a old cabin, out of the way and surprisingly well hidden. Solar and Moonbyul shared it with two other girls they met awhile back; Hwasa and Wheein. 

Both managed to keep a sense of humor that didn’t seem to exist anymore in this current world. Moonbyul found it more than refreshing and so did Solar.

The other two were already there when Moonbyul and Solar returned. Moonbyul deposited her measly find on the ground before heading down the hall to the small room she shared with Solar. Their bed was made up of nothing but old blankets and piles of clothing. Still, better than the cold hard ground.

Moonbyul laid down first followed by Solar. She curled up next to Moonbyul, chin resting on her shoulder.

“We should try to sleep some more before we start scavenging again today,” Solar murmured. “Can’t scavenge while running on empty. You told me that when we first met up, remember?”

“I remember.” She remembered it fondly, despite the fact that the infection had spread all over the globe soon after Solar literally ran into her that afternoon. It probably was the only good thing that happened in the past five years.

Lips trailed down Moonbyul’s neck, drawing her from her thoughts. The distraction was very appreciated. Everyone needed to be brought out of this reality every now and again.

Solar stopped suddenly but Moonbyul sensed she was about to say something.

“Do you want me to sing? I don’t want to brag but you do like falling asleep to my voice.”

“I do,” Moonbyul admitted.

She couldn’t get enough of Solar’s voice. It really was the only bright spot in her world right now and in the world in general, really.


End file.
